Just Give Me A Reason
by Theaaxo
Summary: Just a lil' One-shot songfic for Shadamy, based on the song Just Give Me A Reason.


Hiya people! :3

I heard a couple months ago a song by P!nk and Nate Ruess (The lead singer of fun. .-.) - Just Give Me A reason and I'M FREAKING OBSESSED WITH IT!, I was bored and -POOF!- a fantastic idea was born.

Now sit back and enjoy the damn story.

And if you don't...I _will_ find and kill you.

That is all.

Btw, I DO NOT own Sega or any Sonic The Hedgehog Characters.

* * *

**"Just Give Me A Reason"**

**(Shadamy Version) **

Song Key: _Amy_, **Shadow**, _**Both.**_

_**I changed up a little bit of the words too.**_

* * *

16 year old Amy Rose sat on a stool inside her bathroom as Rouge fixed her hair. She had on a green and blue, mid-thigh dress that hugged her body with grey was her and Sonic's 1st Anniversary and she wanted to make this night unforgettable. Literally. Her plan was to have a fancy dinner with him at a local, yet, famous Italian restaurant called "La Bussola" owned by her cousin, Rob'O. Afterwards, she would take him to the place where they first met and have a picnic with him under the stars.

Amy sighed a dreamy sigh. Rouge looked at her sternly. "Amy?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Amy looked up. "Yes Rouge?"

Rouge looked at her with a sad look and asked, "I'm your best friend, right? And, if so,we tell each other everything?"

Amy looked perplexed at why she asked her that question, but answered, "Yes, of course. And yes, again. Why'd you ask?" Rouge sighed and swallowed a large lump of saliva. She knew telling her this was gonna be hard.

"Are you sure Sonic's the right one? I mean, He's laid back and lazy." Rouse responded.

Amy could not believe one of her best friends thought that way of her boyfriend of one year. She was hurt. "Yes, I know he's the one. Even since he swept me away from that Eggbot."

Rouge sighed. There was no way to tell her and she's in too much of a happy mood. "I'm all done, Amy." Amy smiled. She loved it and glomped Rouge in one big hug.

* * *

**-2 HOURS LATER-**

**(Shadow's POV)**

When I dropped her off,she was crying. She was sad. Like Maria would call it. I sighed. Maria...

Only one reason why she's like this.

Faker.

I'll get him back for this. Poor Rose doesn't need to go through it. That fucking hormonal dick!

I slammed the door and left.

* * *

**Flashback (Normal POV)**

Amy finally reached the restaurant and was waiting for Sonic. After and hour of waiting, she left. Amy stood outside of the restaurant and decided to call him.

...

It went to voice mail.

_'Dammit!' _

Forget calling him. She walked over to his house. Despite it being very far from La Bussola, she still continued.

**-BOOM!-**

_Shit. _It was raining. Now here we have Amy Rose, alone, cold, melancholy and angered walking to her "faithful" boyfriend's house. Poor her.

**-3 HOURS LATER- (Amy's POV)**

Ugh! Why didnt he show up? Rouge was right. Is he the right one? I sighed. I finally reached his house and knocked on the front door twice. I heard shuffling and quietly pressed my ear against the door.

Whatever he was doing, he wasn't alone. After waiting for five minutes he opened the door, wearing only a towel with water splashed against him as if he just took a "shower".

"Hi Sonic!" I smiled. "May I come in?" I asked him a little _too _politely. He stood frozen in front of me with a worried and scared look but after a while, let me in.

"Hey, Ames, How's the best girlfriend in the world?" He reached out to hug me. I slapped him.

"Don't you 'Ames' me, Sonic T. Hedgehog! Where the fuck have you been?!" I fumed.

He seemed taken aback, rubbing his cheek. "Woah Amy, what happened? Are you okay?"

...

...

...

...

...

-WHACK!-

I slapped him again, harder. My hand was stinging.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sonic yelled. I screamed in agony. "Do you know what day it is, Sonikku?" I put on my fake smile and batted my eyelashes.

He was creeped out a bit. I could tell. "Umm...the 15th?" He stuttered.

"Of what month?" I gave him the baby face. "Um, July?"

I stood in disbelief of what was happening. "You know, for the self-proclaimed 'Fastest Thing Alive', you really are slow. You have absolutely no idea what today is?!" I asked/yelled.

Then it hit him. "Oh my god, Amy, I'm so sorry I forgot our anniversary!" He was on his knees.

"And our date!" I screamed. His eyes widened. "Ames, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you..I-i promise!"

"Stop making fucking promises and make a commitment!" I shouted. "You always say 'Oh Amy, I'm sorry let me take you out on Friday!' and you never come!" I yelled.

**-CLICK CLICK CLICK- **

I heard a click of heels and looked to the stairs as a brown chipmunk waltzed downstairs, rubbing her eye as if just waking up. She was wearing only a bedsheet to cover her naked body.

Tears welled up in my eyes and a look of hurt and confusion turned to my now, ex-boyfriend. He looked ashamed and the girl, whose name was Sally, my ex-bestfriend, spoke up to ask the question:

"Sonic, why is _she _here?" She asked with malice.

Right at that moment. I started shaking. "That's it? That's why you didnt show up?" I whispered.

"Amy, Im sorry." He looked down

"Sorry can't change the past..Goodbye Sonic The Hedgehog." I shoved my arm away from his grasp and ran out the house crying. I hear him say "Wait, Amy I love YOU!", until I tripped on a stick and fell into a muddy puddle. Unfortunately, He caught up to me, picked me up and slammed me into a nearby alley, against a wall. His ashamed look changed to anger and it frightened me. He slapped me across the face.

I was shocked. He never abused me before. "WHY DID YOU DO IT SONIC?! Didn't you love me?" I was scared for my life so much..

"Oh shut up, you little bitch!" He boomed. "Of course I loved you but I wanted more..And now, I'm gonna get what I want." He whispered, eyes glowering down on me. My eyes widened "N-no..please..I'm not ready...don't do this please.."I whimpered. He pick me up by my throat and started choking me and then said, "I ALWAYS get what I want, bitch. I will do it now, whether you like it or not." He threw me down on the floor and knelt down next to me. "If you make any noise," Sonic took out a pocket knife. "I WILL kill you.." He began to grope my breasts and trailing his tongue down towards them. I tried not to, but, accidentally whimpered, but luckily he didn't hear. He licked his way down the valley of my breasts and teased my nipples until they were hard. Sonic sucked long and hard a bit and they were beginning to get swollen. I cried out in pain as he invaded my flower with his fingers and popping them into his mouth. He heard my crying and took the knife and held it against my neck, cutting me a little bit. The proceded to lick my clitoris until I had my first orgasm all over him. I felt him evil smirk against me and said:

"Well Amy, dear, It seems that you're ready for me after all." He grinned evilly. I shook my head, too terrified to speak. In one swift move, he filled me. My vaginal wall; broken. I was bleeding, plus it hurt like hell! Sonic kept pushing in and out of me for the past 20 minutes. Soon after, he left. Like nothing ever happened. Tears trailed down my cheeks and all I could feel was anger. Hurt. Shame. Confusion. Darkness. Peace. Serenity. And out of nowhere, I began to sing. I didn't know why.

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief_  
_You stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_

I looked down. I shouldn't have gone by him.

_I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
But with every touch you couldn't fix them_

My breath was shallow, but I kept singing.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're just broken not bent  
And we can't learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're just broken not bent  
And we can't learn to love again  
_

* * *

**(Normal POV) **

Now Shadow kind of had the same problem.

* * *

**-30 MINUTES LATER- (Shadow's POV) **

I had just left my now ex-girlfriend, Maria's house. I can't believe that she cheated on me with Mighty. Mighty! The guy's a fucking prick.

**-BOOM- **

Shit. Rain.

Now I have no more money, a house, girlfriend or something to survive on. God, My life sucks. I was on my way down downtown to see if I could find Rouge or someone to crash by for the night. I began to sing, randomly. It was weird.

I never sing. But I have to admit. I sounded good.

**I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine**

**Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind**

I heard singing. I looked over to my left and saw Amy sitting in an alley with wounds and blood covering her, singing her heart out. She sounded beautiful. I hadn't had the chance to apologize for yelling at her back when we were dating on the Ark because she started going out with Faker and refused to talk to me. Crap, she's looking up. She waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**  
**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**  
**There's nothing more than empty sheets**  
**Between our love, our love**

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

I looked up and saw Shadow. I hadn't seen him in years! Back when we were on the Ark and he yelled at me. I overreacted and told him that I was breaking up with him. I was going to tell him that but Sonic chose the wrong time to pay attention to me. I heard his singing and he was awesome! He has a beautiful voice. He was singing the same song I was, so I sang some of the words too.

**__****Oh, our love, our love**

* * *

**(Normal POV)_  
_**

Amy stood up, shakily and walked slowly to Shadow. He saw this and did the same.

**_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

**I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart**

**_You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

They were walking a little closer to each other. Amy's eyes showed relief and passion. Shadow's did the same.

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_  
**I'll fix it for us**  
_We're collecting dust_  
_But our love's enough_  
**You're holding it in**  
_You're pouring a drink_  
**No nothing is as _bad as it seems_**  
_We'll come clean_

_**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**That we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**_

**Just give me a reason**  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_It's in the stars_  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
_**That we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

Both Shadow and Amy reached each other at the same time. They smiled and Shadow said:

"I love you." Amy blushed but replied with, "I love you too." The couple joined each other in a lip-lock until they stopped from lack of air. Shadow's eyes then went wide and he blushed when he saw that Amy's boob was hanging out. She saw his face and gave him a questioning look, "What happened?" she asked.

"Uhm.." He didn't want to be brought on to look like a pervert and instead, asked, "Amy what happened to you?" He asked worriedly. Amy looked down and saw her boob was out and quickly pushed it in. "Sonic raped me." Shadow's worried look turned into anger. "Amy, jump in my arms" He instructed and she did so. In a matter of 5 seconds, he dropped her home and told her that he would be back and to clean up. He left after.

* * *

Shadow had returned an hour later from the police station, dropping off an unconscious Sonic The Hedgehog there.

He returned to Amy's house to find all the lights off. "Amy?" He called out. He walked upstairs until he reached Amy's room to find it litup with candles and rose petals. "Amy?" He called again. After he walked into the room, the door closed and behind it was Amy dressed in some black lingerie and a sultry look on her face. She said:

"Hello, Shadow." Just 2 words and he raised up. She waved a finger in a motion to say "come here" and they plopped onto a bed, hormones taking over.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
